


A Hunting We Will Go

by Piperandleoxx4



Series: Sam and Dean's "Normal" Life [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blade, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gen, Ghosts, Guns, Hospitals, Hunting, Implied Mpreg, Parent Dean, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Lives, Post Mpreg, Protective Dean Winchester, Ruby's Knife, Teenagers, john winchester journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca is 15 and finds out about the hunting life after reading John's Journal. Dean does all he can to stop her from having the life that he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunting We Will Go

SCENE 1

_Rebecca is 15 and is still ignorant to the supernatural universe. Sam and Dean did a good job with keeping that world from her since the fiasco with her Kindergarten teacher. She’s now in high school and for the most part keeps to herself. She has one close friend, Heather, who she met in middle school. Rebecca has impressed her father with how well she does in school. She’s gotten all A’s since middle school and even added a few honor classes to her course load. Sam has also excelled at his job, making partner at his law firm. Earlier in the year he met a girl named Joana who works alongside him. It’s been getting pretty serious between them two. He is still living with Dean and Rebecca but that could change. It’s late at night; Rebecca is in her room trying to finish her History project. She’s on the floor trying to assemble it all together. She yells out._

** REBECCA **

Dad?

 

_Dean walks into the room._

** DEAN **

What’s up?

 

** REBECCA **

I need you and Sam’s baby pictures for my project, where are they?

 

_Dean scratches the back of his neck._

** DEAN **

Umm, I think they’re in a box in the attic.

 

** REBECCA **

Ok. Thanks.

 

_Rebecca gets up and runs over to the door that leads up to the attic._

** DEAN **

Please be careful up there.

 

** REBECCA **

Yeah okay.  


_Rebecca heads up the stairs and uses the light on her phone so that she can see. The attic is filled with marked boxes that haven’t been touched in years. She makes her way past some cobwebs and dust when she see’s an unmarked covered box in the corner. She kneels down to get a better look. When she knocks the dust off she notices that the box only has a few items in it, but only one item holds interest to her. She pulls out John’s Journal. Dean has had it hiding up there since they moved. He thought he might as well keep it out of sight and out mind. Rebecca begins to read it. One to two pages became fifty pages. At first she thought it was a graphic novel written like a diary but the more she read she began to realize that it was indeed a journal about demons and ghosts and other supernatural creatures. Then she noticed Dean and Sam’s handwriting alongside the margins on some pages. Her eyes widened the more in depth the entry’s got. She saw the names of creatures and beings that she only read about in Fairy Tales and scary stories. She finally finishes the journal and runs downstairs with it stuffed underneath her shirt. She runs past her dad trying to avoid him, but he stops her._

** DEAN **

Hey where’s the fire. Did you find the pictures?

 

** REBECCA **

What? Yeah I did thanks.

 

** DEAN **

What’s wrong with you? You seem…jumpy.

 

** REBECCA **

I’m not jumpy I’m just…I don’t know stressed about this project is all. I’m going to go in my room now and work on it.

 

** DEAN **

Okay…

 

_Rebecca runs to her room and locks the door. She pulls out the journal and begins to take notes on it. She falls asleep while reading the book. Morning rises and she hears a loud banging on her bedroom door. She wakes up instantly and frantically looks around. She clutches the journal in her hand._

Rebecca open the door you’re going to be late for school!

 

_Rebecca looks at her phone and its 7:45, school starts in 15 minutes._

** REBECCA **

Crap!

 

_She looks on the floor and her project is nowhere near being finished. She completely forgot about it. Although it is difficult to focus on a project when you just found out that monsters and demons exist. She quickly grabs a pair of pants a t-shirt and gathers her stuff together. Meanwhile Dean is still banging on her door. Sam walks over to him concerned._

** SAM **

What’s going on?

** DEAN **

She’s not opening her fricken door.

 

** SAM **

Maybe it’s a lady thing.

 

_Dean rolls his eyes._

** DEAN **

 

_Dean continues to knock on the door. He whispers to Sam._

Do you still have our lock pick?

 

_Just then Rebecca opens the door looking more disheveled than ever._

What the hell were you doing in there?

 

** REBECCA **

Uhm…. reading…

 

_Dean rolls his eyes._

** DEAN **

Whatever. Hurry up and get to school.

 

_Rebecca does as she’s told and runs off to school with John’s journal in hand. She gets to school and continues to read his journal. She gets to class with her nose in the book contently reading. Her friend who sits behind her taps her shoulder to get her attention._

** HEATHER **

What are you reading?

 

_Rebecca puts the book down._

** REBECCA **

Nothing important.

 

** HEATHER **

Really because you haven’t stopped reading that book since you walked in here.

 

_Rebecca turns around so that she’s facing Heather._

** REBECCA **

Let me ask you something, do you believe in ghosts or monsters or even demons?

 

** HEATHER **

Is this a serious question?

 

** REBECCA **

What if I told you that all of that was real?

 

** HEATHER **

I would tell you to lay off the Kool Aid.

 

** REBECCA **

I’m serious, what if all of that stuff is real? Like what if monsters and demons are really walking among us?

 

** HEATHER **

Becca, where is this coming from?

 

_Heather looks around._

Where’s your project?

 

** REBECCA **

I didn’t’ finish it…

 

** HEATHER **

You what?! That projects worth like 100 points. What the hell were you doing?

 

** REBECCA **

I got distracted.

 

** HEATHER **

With that book no doubt. Is that what’s been giving you incredulous ideas about monsters and crap?

** REBECCA **

No! Just forget it.

 

_Rebecca turns around in her chair and continues to read the book. By the end of the day Rebecca had gone through the book cover to cover at least 4 times. She gets home and runs up to the attic and inspects all unmarked boxes. She ends up finding Dean’s old gun, an angel blade and Sam and Dean’s old aliases. She inspects everything she finds very closely. She then realizes that she wants to be a hunter._

SCENE 2

_Weeks go by and Rebecca has been secretly hunting. Nothing major but a few ghost hunts here and there. She’s been skipping school and her grades have slipped dramatically. Rebecca’s personality has also changed, along with her wardrobe. She went from casual and girly to plaid, just like her father. She walks into the house after school and is surprised to see Dean and Sam waiting for her when she enters._

** REBECCA **

What are you guys doing home?

 

** DEAN **

Where were you? And don’t say school because they just called asking the same question. Oh and they also told me how you went from A in all of your classes to a D-. Do you care to explain yourself?

 

** REBECCA **

Not really…

 

** DEAN **

Are you on drugs?

 

** REBECCA **

What? No! How could you ask that?

 

** DEAN **

Well I don’t know what to ask.

 

_Sam notices her hands are shaking._

** SAM **

What’s wrong with your hands?

 

_Rebecca quickly puts her hands in her pocket._

** REBECCA **

Nothing. I’m just cold.

 

_Sam eyes her and Rebecca avoids eye contact with him._

** DEAN **

You’re grounded until your grades go up and Uncle Sam or me will be driving you to and from school from now on.

 

** REBECCA **

Dad that’s so unfair!

 

** DEAN **

You really don’t have a say in what’s fair and what’s not right now. What happened to you?

 

** REBECCA **

Nothing!

 

** DEAN **

I find that hard to believe.

_Rebecca goes off to her room and slams the door. She sits on her bed and cries. Moments later she hears a knock at her door._

** REBECCA **

Go away!

 

** SAM **

Rebecca, its Sam.

 

_Sam enters the room and closes the door. Rebecca dries her tears with her sleeve._

You’ve been hunting haven’t you?

 

_Her eyes widen._

 

I’m gonna guess that your hands are shaking because you’re not used to shooting a gun yet, how am I doing so far?

 

_Rebecca nods her head._

When did you find out?

 

_Rebecca goes in her backpack and grabs John’s Journal._

** REBECCA **

After I read this.

 

** SAM **

Where did you find that?

 

** REBECCA **

In the attic. Why didn’t you guys tell me about any of this? I mean demons and angels and ghosts are real. This was your life, how could you not say anything?

****

** SAM **

For this very reason. You’re dad didn’t want you involved in it. The last thing he ever wanted was for you to become a hunter.

 

** REBECCA **

You shouldn’t hid this from me.

 

** SAM **

I agree.

 

_Surprised_

** REBECCA **

You do?

 

** SAM **

Hunting is very dangerous even with proper training. I’ve seen hunters with 20 years of experience die over this stuff but I’d rather have you some what trained and know what your doing then going out there blind. I can’t stop you from going but you might as well have some first hand knowledge if you’re going to do it.

 

** REBECCA **

So you’re going to train me?

 

** SAM **

I’ll teach you what you have to know. Like for one how to shoot a gun. Who’s gun are you using?

 

_Rebecca goes into her backpack and pulls out Dean’s gun._

That’s your dads.

 

** REBECCA **

Really? I can’t imagine him with a gun or hunting at all for that matter.

 

** SAM **

Well believe it. He was the one to teach me everything I know. So if we’re going to do this there are rules: No more skipping school, all hunting activities will be done on the weekend and when homework/ projects are completed. You will consult me before you go out on a hunt, no guns or any weapon of any kind at school and lastly you will not speak a word about this with anybody.

 

** REBECCA **

Not even dad?

 

** SAM **

Not unless you want to stop hunting. If need be I’ll take care of your dad.

 

** REBECCA **

Thank you Uncle Sam.

** SAM **

You’re welcome Becca.

 

SCENE 3

_Sam leaves her room. A few months go by and Rebecca becomes a decent hunter with Sam’s guidance and training assisting her. She gets her grades back up and is enjoying life. It’s Saturday night and Dean is at home drinking a beer and watching the game. Sam walks in with a bowl of popcorn._

** DEAN **

So what’s Joanna doing tonight?

 

** SAM **

Girl’s night which means we can have a boys night.

 

** DEAN **

Ya damn right.

 

_Sam puts the popcorn down and grabs his beer off the coffee table, they clink bottles. Moments later the phone rings. Dean puts his beer down._

** DEAN **

Who the hell is that?

 

_Dean gets up and answers the phone._

Hello? This is he. She’s where?!

 

_Sam stands up and walks over to where Dean is. Dean looks panicked._

Is she okay? Yeah I’m on my way.

 

_Dean hangs up the phone._

** SAM **

What happened?

 

** DEAN **

That was the hospital. They said that someone found her outside an old abandon house passed out with various cuts and bruises. They’re testing her now.

 

_Dean is frantically looking for his keys._

Where the hell are my keys!

 

_Sam steadies Dean._

** SAM **

Dean its okay we’ll take my car.  Come on.

 

_Sam drives and rushes over to the hospital. Dean runs to the desk with Sam trailing behind._

** DEAN **

My name is Dean Winchester I’m looking for my daughter Rebecca Winchester she was just admitted.

 

** NURSE **

They rushed her into the O.R. She was suffering from internal bleeding in her abdomen.

 

_Dean puts his hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He tries his best to hold back his tears._

** DEAN **

Do you know how long she’ll be in surgery for?

 

** NURSE **

No but if you like to wait-

 

** DEAN **

No I want to see my daughter.

 

_Sam puts his hand on Deans shoulder._

** SAM **

Dean it’s okay.

 

_Sam looks at the nurse._

We’ll wait here.

 

_He flashes an apologetic smile at her._

** NURSE **

I’ll let you know the minute she gets out.

 

_Dean and Sam wait in the waiting area. An hour goes by and not one word is exchanged from Dean or Sam. The nurse at the desk walks over to Sam and Dean. They stand up._

She was just released from surgery. She’s in room 403 down the hall.

 

_Dean nods and runs down the hall reading every room number until he reaches 403. He opens the door and see’s Rebecca lying still on the bed with tubes stuck up her nose. She’s hooked to thousands of different wires. A doctor is in there checking over her chart._

** DR. FLORES **

You must be Rebecca’s father. I’m Dr. Flores

** DEAN **

Is she going to be okay? What happened?

 

_Sam finds the room and opens the door. Dr. Flores acknowledges his presence._

** DR. FLORES **

From what I understand a women walking her dog found her outside an abandon home that was known to be haunted. You know one of those houses that kids like to go to fool around. When they brought her in she was covered in bad bruises and deep cuts. When I examined her realized that was indeed suffering from internal bleeding in her abdomen. We stopped the bleeding but I would like to keep her here for a few days.

 

** DEAN **

Is she going to wake up?

 

** DR. FLORES **

I expect a full recovery yes. She’s still under the anesthesia. We’ll prescribe her some painkillers for the pain but she should be okay.

 

** DEAN **

Ok thanks Doc.

 

_A nurse comes in with Rebecca’s backpack. She hands it over to Dean._

** DR. FLORES **

That’s all she had on her.

 

** SAM **

 

_The nurse and Dr. Flores leaves the room._

SCENE 4

_Dean and Sam have been waiting for Rebecca to wake up. Sam left the room to grab himself some coffee. Dean begins to look through Rebecca’s backpack. He finds his handgun, Johns Journal, salt, an exorcism, an angel blade and Ruby’s knife. Rage has overcome Dean. Sam walks back into the room._

** DEAN **

We have a major problem.

 

** SAM **

What’s up?

 

** DEAN **

I just went through her bag and it looks like a condensed version of our trunk. She has my gun and Ruby’s knife. She’s been hunting.

 

** SAM **

I-I know.

 

** DEAN **

You knew?

 

_Dean slowly stands up._

For how long?

 

** SAM **

A couple of months now.  


** DEAN **

So let me get this right, you knowingly let my daughter go hunting when you knew how I felt about it?

 

** SAM **

I tried to teach her so that she wouldn’t get hurt.

 

** DEAN **

Well you did a great job there! She could have died Sam!

 

** SAM **

And could you imagine what would have happened if I didn’t help her out. She would have died.

 

** DEAN **

I cannot believe you!

 

** SAM **

She already found Dad’s journal and educated herself about it. Plus when I found out she had already began hunting. There was no stopping her, even if we told her not too!

 

** DEAN **

My daughter underwent surgery today because of you. You get that right? She’s 15 man! Hunting is not going to become part of her extra curricular activities!

 

** SAM **

What do you want me to say Dean? I’m sorry this happened and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but I’m not sorry that I trained her. It was just a matter of time before she found out. Maybe if you told her about everything before-

 

** DEAN **

Don’t start with me on that crap!

 

** SAM **

Face it Dean, Becca lives a lie because you won’t tell her anything. You won’t tell her about demons or our childhood or even her own mother. Hell if I were her I’d be curious too! I only did what any other responsible person would do. I’m sorry that you can’t see that.  

 

_Sam walks out the room. An hour after their fight Rebecca started to wake up. Sam and Dean were both present when she began to stir._

** REBECCA **

Daddy?

 

_Dean takes her hand._

** DEAN **

Yeah kiddo it’s me.

 

_Dean smiles at her._

** REBECCA **

Do you know?

 

** DEAN **

Yeah I do. But we don’t have to talk about that right now.

 

** REBECCA **

Don’t be mad at Sam. I know that you are if he told you everything. It’s not his fault this happened.

 

_Dean looks at Sam with an apologetic look._

SCENE 5

_After a week Rebecca is back at home. She’s still sore but is managing. It’s morning and she’s at the kitchen table eating her cereal while browsing through her phone. Dean comes into the kitchen and pours himself some coffee. He joins her at the table._

** DEAN **

Morning 

** REBECCA **

Morning 

** DEAN **

How are you feeling?

 

** REBECCA **

I’ll live.

 

_Dean smirks. It amazes him how alike they are._

** DEAN **

We need to talk.

 

** REBECCA **

Okay. 

** DEAN **

I know that you must have some questions for me about.

 

** REBECCA **

Yeah your right I do. Why did you hide this from me for so long?

 

** DEAN **

I was trying to protect you.

 

** REBECCA **

You can’t do that for forever.

 

** DEAN **

I can when your 15. I didn’t want you to have the life that Sam and I had. I made it my life mission to keep you away from these things.

 

** REBECCA **

What was your childhood like?

 

** DEAN **

Crappy. It was bloody and dark definitely something I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemy. My father was obsessed with the demon that killed my mother and he spent most of our lives trying to find it. I never had a home; Sam and I spent our lives going from motel to motel. I never got to be a kid or have my “teenage years”. I grew up way too fast. This life isn’t glamorous.

 

** REBECCA **

I know that and I’m okay with that.

 

** DEAN **

Yeah well I’m not.

 

** REBECCA **

What about my mother?

 

** DEAN **

Becca…

 

** REBECCA **

You asked me if I had any questions and this is a question. No more secrets right?

 

_Dean sighs._

Is she even alive?

 

** DEAN **

No…I…killed…her.

 

** REBECCA **

You what?

 

** DEAN **

She was a witch I had to and before I knew it she casted a spell on me.

 

** REBECCA **

What did the spell do exactly?

 

** DEAN **

It impregnated me. She put you inside of me. I physically gave birth to you.

 

** REBECCA **

You’re joking.

 

** DEAN **

Afraid not.

 

** REBECCA **

How is that even possible? I mean demons and monsters are one thing but my father giving birth to me? Now _this_ you should have told me! This is unbelievable.

 

** DEAN **

Regardless your hunting days are over. This stops today.

 

** REBECCA **

That’s not fair!

 

** DEAN **

You landed in the hospital; you’re lucky to be alive.

 

** REBECCA **

I made a mistake okay. It won’t happen again.

 

** DEAN **

Yeah it won’t because as long as you live under my roof no daughter of mine will be a hunter.

 

_Dean sits down at the table across from her._

Look I’m not doing this to be the bad guy I’m doing it because I love you. I don’t want to see anything happen to you. If you have any questions at all about demons or angels I will answer them but I can’t have you going after them. Do you understand me?

 

** REBECCA **

So innocent people out there will die and you’re okay with that.

 

** DEAN **

We’re not the only hunters out there Becca. It’s not all up to us.

 

** REBECCA **

Who else knows about you?

 

** DEAN **

Charlie and Castiel. He’s actually an angel and Charlie was there for your birth.

 

** REBECCA **

Cass is an angel? Like a full on for real angel?

 

** DEAN **

Yeah he is.

 

_Rebecca breathes._

** REBECCA **

Wow. I think I’ve heard it all.

 

** DEAN **

Trust me you haven’t.

 

** REBECCA **

Can I at least train with Sam?

 

** DEAN **

Absolutely not. Sam and I have an understanding.

 

_Rebecca sighs._

** REBECCA **

Fine. 

_Rebecca wanted to follow her Dad’s rules but it wasn’t in her. She was a Winchester, which meant she fought for what she believed in. She still would go hunting and Sam would cover for her every once in a while. She got caught a few times by her dad which only resulted in a 2 week grounding but Dean understood her drive. He did all he could to stop it but she had her mind made up._


End file.
